Chapter 8
Infection. Continued. is the eighth chapter of the manga and the middle part of Volume 3. Characters * Taku Kamishiro * Mika Hanazono * Kouji Shinomiya * Jin'no * Keito Taruka * Neibu (Flashback) * Hitami (Flashback) * Kouki Atsumi (Flashback) * Yamada (Flashback) * Takeda Synopsis Taku Kamishiro dashes through the school hallways, looking for Mika Hanazono. He hears cheering and cries of joy coming from the school auditorium. A student guarding the entrance interferes with him, but Kamishiro manages to barge in and to his shock, sees Hanazono bound and gagged. He tries to get to her, but students hold him down and tell him that killing Hanazono should be an experience shared by all of them. Other students wonder if they're taking things a bit too extreme and just sneaked in to have a look. Kamishiro realizes that they are innocent bystanders. A student decides to take the initiative in killing Hanazono and has his head twisted around by another student, who wants killing Hanazono all for himself. When the bystanders are shocked by this, Kamishiro uses the confusion to slip away and dashes towards Hanazono. Students crowd in on him as he realizes that their strength is in numbers. An obese student runs towards Hanazono and is sliced into pieces by piano wires set up by the organization behind the event to prevent an abrupt termination of the event. Through the loudspeakers, the organization wishes for the students' enjoyment and drops a number of weapons onto the floor such as knifes, axes and katanas. In a fit of frenzy, the students arm themselves and slaughter each other. A student rushes towards Hanazono with a knife and is hit in the head by a toy helicopter belonging to Kouji Shinomiya. He abducts Hanazono and runs away with the Bloodlust-infected students in pursuit. They slaughter innocent bystanders in their way and the school erupts into chaos. Jin'no and Keito Taruka look on in shock as the massacre ensues. While Hanazono screams for him, Kamishiro fights his way out of the school auditorium and locks the remaining students inside. He is at a loss when he sees the countless corpses outside, as he thinks back on how dangerous people with Bloodlust such as Hitami, Kouki Atsumi, Yamada are, Neibu's words on how the school is already finished and the unknown caller's warning on how things will be difficult thanks to the Bloodlust-infected students. He catches sight of Hanazono and Shinomiya on the rooftop of the old school building. Shinomiya strangles Hanazono and blames her for the school massacre as the students wanted to kill her. He adds that the massacre would end with her death. Kamishiro jumps up to the rooftop and knocks away Shinomiya, which causes Shinomiya to revert back from his child-like personality to his original one. Shinomiya shows his vengeful side towards Kamishiro and Hanazono for the collapse of the old school building which led to him developing a child-like personality, causing his classmates and parents to shun him. He gleefully admits to wanting to kill the both of them as revenge. He takes Takeda's decapitated head out of his bag and kicks it into Kamishiro's chest, knocking him away. Dodging more heads, Kamishiro rushes at Shinomiya with a metal bar but is hit with another head. This gives Shinomiya the opportunity to kick Kamishiro in the face, sending him flying off the rooftop. Hanazono manages to save Kamishiro from falling and tries pulling him up. Shinomiya drives a metal bar through her shoulder and begins recording her screams of pain.